roblox_expeditionfandomcom-20200213-history
Update Log
Note: if anything from the log is missing, please add it. 02/20/2017 Reduced the amount of trees/plants/animals that can spawn to reduce the frequency of the server erroring: 'Ran out of memory'. Fixed shelves so now all three layers will preserve items. Removed the old spawn areas for trees/plants/animals on the mainland and replaced them with a few that cover the entire area for diversity and coverage. Fixed Gem Spawn rates so now you won't get a gem per rock. It's about a gem every 10 stones now. Diamonds and Gold are Much rarer than before. Will need at least a Steel Pick to find them. Made new ore rocks, three for each type. Replaced all existing ore rocks with the new ones. Arrows craft into three instead of one to reduce the grind. Rebalanced weapons. Evened out all the fruits hunger/thirst, they all give five for both stats now. MinusFruit now gives more hunger/thirst than average. PlusFruit now gives less hunger/thirst than average. Bandage buffed slightly. All fruits and plants may now be crafted in fours. Example being: Four Oranges crafted will give Four Orange Seeds. Four Hemp crafted will give Four Hemp Stalks and 8 Hemp Seeds. Can no longer place plants or trees on rock. Fixed Bear's tail falling off. Removed hut's trapdoors. Removed Signs for now until they can be fixed. Removed grass from top of Obsidian Island. 02/24/2017 Fixed Wooden Gate not working. Corrected Stone Ladder name. Given Melons the proper texture when picked. Colored Armors now must be crafted at a Leatherworks. Colored Armors may now be uncolored at a Leatherworks. Fixed Azure Armor taking Ruby instead of Sapphire. Added Sea Gates and Sea Walls. Reverted itemdespawn change. (Shelves won't work but everything else will. Fixed gap under a cave entrance. Fixed the Well. Fixed Carrot seed recipe Fishing kinda works at the momment. You need to swim below the surface of the water, aim at the ocean floor, click and then the bobber will appear at the surface. Then click when it dips down a bit to reel it in. Will work on a better fix for this later. 02/27/2017 Updated several item models, including: Cloth, Blades, Swords/Knives, Hilt, Tool Heads, Arrow and Arrow stuff, Gems, Compost, Rope, Leather, Gunpowder, Thatching, Sulpher. Updated icons for several items including: The above plus Obsidian Spear, Log, Split Wood, Split Stone, All Ores from Stone to Obsidian.. Fun fact - Just organising the Iconlist table took 3 hours! Everything else like remaking some models, manually changing the icons, saving each model seperately and uploading, correcting some image mistakes up to twelve times took well over 5 hours to do only 1/15th approximately of all the items that need fixing. Will come back to this tommorow. =02/28/2017= Updated Models and/or Icons: Empty, Water and Milk buckets, Greatsword, Obsidian Knife, Paddle, Stone Pickaxe and Axe, all the Fruits, Melon, Coffee, Baked Potato, Flour, Dough, Cotton, Hemp Plant/Stalk, Wheat Bundle, Twine and all Seeds Changed Bronze, Iron and Steel names to Bronze Bar, Iron Bar and Steel bar as people got confused between Iron Bars and Iron Ores. Fixed Sea Gate Recipe, Click Function and the Sea Wall recipe. Added Batch Crafting recipes for as many as possible. Example: Arrowshafts can be batch crafted by using four Handles instead of one. This is the same for Arrowheads. Arrows can be batch crafted by using two arrowheads and two arrow shafts to give six instead of three. Changed Split Wood and Split Stone recipes. Stone Tools no longer give four, bronze gives two, iron three, steel and obsidian four. As a example: Crafting a log with a stone axe would give one split wood, crafting with a iron axe would give three. Blastfurnace recipes now double the output to encourage players to use it. For example: One dough when crafted at a blastfurnace yields two bread instead of one 03/01/2017 Animal's hunger will now drop much less than before to encourage players to tame them. Will balance this more when troughs get made. Wooden Gate now has toggable Tribe Member Use and Outsider Use buttons. Will add this to all other doors later. 03/02/2017 Fixed Flour batch crafting, no longer makes Wheat. Added Batch crafting for Logs and Stone. This includes the multiple drops from axes and picks. Fixed Batch Coffee Recipe. Fixed Arrowhead and Arrowshaft disappearing when dropped Revamped Help Menu, will publish this later when I fix the images. 04/24/2017 Various minor terrain fixes. Added new models for animal hides and meats. Updated icons for above items. 04/28/2017 Changed Flax, Hemp and Wheat Bundle items to have only one block to calculate collisions. From what I can tell this has reduced the lag they cause when in vast quantities by 70%. 05/01/2017 Added option to move to a spawnlocation when spawning at a bed. 05/06/2017 Updated the Help Menu. It now has a scroll option, slightly more detailed information and adjusted crafting recipes. 05/10/2017 Added new building: Scaffold Tower. It's primary purpose is to help players reach the ores on the roof of caves. 05/25/2017 Version: 4.00 Removed old updatelog, is now the new one that overlays the screen showing brief descriptions of only the more interesting changes that can be dismissed for the rest of the session by clicking it. Adjusted Tree spawning and positioning. Should be more random and diverse across the mainland as a slightly increased quantity when compared to previous versions. Removed shelves until they can be fixed. Fixed cow and gazelle meat/hide models from falling apart. Removed Sea Wall and Gate until they can be probably implemented. Added a minor protection against the most recent exploits. Added Staff List. Added Rules list. Fixed Tutorial Island. 05/30/2017 Version: 4.1 in progress Minor building adjustments. Minor terrain fixes. Against what I would consider right for the game.. Cooked Human Meat no longer deals damage. In light of Bread being mass producible now, it's been nerfed slightly. Fixed starting the game with a handle and leather. Added protection to automatically reset inventory to a Paddle when entering the game so it does not happen again. Added two new islands, submitted by "ZeroShox" and "LoneCourier" Buffed Lava damage. 05/31/2017 Added Seasons. (Visual only for now) 06/02/2017 Minor fixes in names and textures. Progress was made on the New Tribe System. Should now work with fewer lines and objects at a faster pace c: 06/03/2017 More progress on the New Tribe System. Can now name your tribe. 06/04/2017 Again. More progress. 'Door' scripts optimized. Now takes half the amount of lines, will open the door instantly if the owner is clicking. Otherwise a 'Slight' delay for other players. Tribe Preferences have also been added, so if the owner disables other tribe members being able use their building, then other tribe members will be unable to use the building. Player List will now show current MaxPlayers. Staff Use button now works. When enabled, the game will check for the Owner, Tribe Member and if neither of those, will check if their a Staff Member. 06/06/2017 Leave Tribe button now works correctly. It'll automaticly switch between Not in Tribe and In Tribe modes, it'll also check if there is no-one in the Tribe List anymore, if so then it'll destroy the tribe. 06/09/2017 Disabling new tribe system until further notice. 06/10/2017 Version: 4.1 summary Minor building adjustments. Minor terrain fixes. Cooked Human Meat no longer deals damage. Bread has been nerfed slightly. Fixed starting inventory. Added two new Islands submitted from the community. Buffed Lava damage. Added Seasons. (Purely visual for now, changes every three days) Minor fixes in names and textures. Optimized Exploit Warning System. Playerlist now correctly shows Max Players. Gems now have slightly different Physical Properties. Should reduce the lag they cause. Added fancy dialog to tell what season it currently is. A new Tribe System was in the works to fix the door glitch. However this was unable to be completed before the required date. 06/13/2017 Version 4.2 Added protections against Player exploits. Admins are excluded from these protections but will no longer be able to use commands on other players that will trigger this. Added protection against inserting scripts into the workspace. Tweaked sound-protection script. Now checks and responds faster to Sound exploits. 06/19/2017 Removed Stone Ladder Added a new Island submitted from the Community. Added Building Search options All Stone Buildings have been upgraded. They should be far more secure against glitches now.(edited) I believe I have solved the Door Glitch! Turns out some doors weren't returning a value instead of returning true or false. This caused the doors to continue on anyway rather than decline the click. 06/22/2017 Seasons now change the length of the Day/Night. Summer having Looong days and short nights, Winter being the opposite. The day/night cycle remains the same length however. Items placed in a storage building will become Anchored. I was unable to get the Welds to work correctly, so be wary of placing storage buildings on unanchored objects. This change was done in a attempt to reduce lag. Tutorial Island has now been fixed. Logs should no longer appear on top of the Island when chopping trees. Dough and Flour should no longer disappear when dropped. Adjusted lighting in Buildings. Should no longer produce light when placing a building and only emit it After it has been built. Added recipe for Explorers Raft. There were some chunks missing in the code, it should now work just fine. Version: 4.2 summary Added protections against Player exploits. Admins are excluded from these protections but will no longer be able to use commands on other players that will trigger this. Added protection against inserting scripts into the workspace. Tweaked sound-protection script. Now checks and responds faster to Sound exploits. Removed Stone Ladder. Added a new Island submitted from the Community. Added Building Search options. Simple disable/enable categories for now, will refine it later. All Stone Buildings have been upgraded. They should be far more secure against glitches now. I believe I have solved the Door Glitch! Turns out some doors weren't returning a value instead of returning true or false. This caused the doors to continue on anyway rather than decline the click. Seasons now change the length of the Day/Night. Summer having Very long days and short nights, Winter being the opposite. The day/night cycle remains the same length however. Items placed in a storage building will become Anchored. I was unable to get the Welds to work correctly, so be wary of placing storage buildings on unanchored objects. This change was done in a attempt to reduce lag. Tutorial Island has now been fixed. Logs should no longer appear on top of the Island when chopping trees. Dough and Flour should no longer disappear when dropped. Adjusted lighting in Buildings. Should no longer produce light when placing a building and only emit it After it has been built. Added recipe for Explorers Raft. There were some chunks missing in the code, it should now work just fine. 06/23/2017 Version 4.2 Hotfix Building Recipes fixed. Hut no longer take one stone/log respectively, some other recipes were adjusted as well. 11/28/2017 Rewritten Tribe System from scratch.Updated Lava. Now has better textures, particles and lighting.Updated Farm plot. Made it slightly bigger and added a larger version.Stone buildings can no longer burn.Can now batch craft hemp stalks into rope.Bows now have a cooldown. This should fix the "Machine Gun Bow" glitch.Bows can no longer damage tribe Members.Spawn locations have been randomized. They change location every sixty seconds, if there is a building in a 100x100 radius around the next spot chosen, it will remain where it is until the next cycle.Updated a cave to a more complex design. Opinions on if the rest of the map should be converted to this style or not are welcome.Added backdoors to buildings. Can now flip huts around to get differant door locations.Moved Flint locations. Removed the flint rock that was Far too easy to reach.New Island made by Paul. It's hidden far away, will need to go on a Expedition to find it.A few minor bug fixes as usual. [[Christmas Update|'Christmas Update']] Patched hat glitch. Can now actually try out this update now. Recolored Clubs. Added Fruitcake. (Bread + Two Juju's) Added Reindeer and Polarbears, Reindeer drop Christmas armor when killed, in terms of strength it's between steel and obsidian. Has neon effect when colored. Permanent Winter Added Emus. Vicious monsters. Remodeled Bomb to look like a present. The Long Stretch. Late 2017 - The Summer of 2019. 7/24/2019 Update 4.3a Minor update, two new developers to the dev team: H3ckc (formerly known as H3ckling) and PaulWolfe. The Update log has been optimized, removing the old one. 7/28/2019 Update 4.4 Tin and Copper equipment sets were added, with Saint armor and Saint sword.. Alternative Hilt recipe was also added. Added some things that were showcased in the previous 2018 Christmas Update. Sandstone and Glass added. Glass bottles for milk and others! New character generation. Internal changes. Rewritten Tutorial, minor changes, and balancing. Player Character now randomizes every spawn. More colors and faces. Bandages were nerfed (New Bandage). Sprint key is now Q. Quiver UI disabled 7/30/2019 Update 4.4a Fixed not being able to mine Obsidian with Steel Pickaxe. Minor rebuff to bandages. More sandstone veins. Mainland shores. Attempted to make hitboxes for weapons better. Renamed Greatsword to Obsidian Sword. Made a number of schematics cheaper. Addition to the previous Update. Added new weapons and armors: Crusader Armor, Crusader Longsword, metal Longsword variants, Oni Armor, Rin Armor, Obsidian Longsword, Tinplate Armor, Copperplate Armor, Bronzeplate Armor, Saint Armor, Saint Sword, Leather Armor, and Tunic Armor. (Some of these were already added previously). New Plusfruit Soaked Bandage. 8/2/2019 Update 4.45 Obsidian Rhinos added. Removed islands and added 3 new islands! 8/6/2019 Update 4.45a Shadowmap enabled. 8/8/2019 Update 4.45b Flatboats have been buffed. Bridges now place better. Please note, more will be added as time goes on.